encuentros la tierra del mañana3
by kamuy-ra
Summary: los habiatntes del domo se enfrentan auna nuevo enemigo la naturaleza inclemente qeu con al amnaza de una nueva edad glasear , pondra unuevas pruevas a los habitantes del domo......


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

Capitulo V

**LA QUINTA ERA GLASEAR... LA MUERTE HELADA**

La alegría general de todos es empañada por una noticia apremiante los vigías de mas de 40 estaciones , estaban huyendo con dirección al domo , los mensajes eran de mucha preocupación , uno a uno fueron llegando los vigías y al llegar daban el reporte final del por que del abandono de su puesto , las noticias no eran nada alentadoras , Por lo vista un a pared de hielo estaba avanzando de manera infrenable por lo que los vigías decidieron arriesgarse y abandonar sus puesto , los 20 puestos mas cercanos serian abandonados mas o menos en el transcurso de un año que seria la fecha para cuando el glasear llegaría al domo...

Melques escribe en su diario:

Van 16 años de nuestra llegada a este desolado planeta , aun no estamos seguros que sea la tierra , lo que sea que nos transporto a este lugar no nos dio idea si nos mando a algún futuro o al pasado de algún lugar , las investigaciones sobre el por que estamos aquí , como llegamos y en que año estos seguirán siendo hasta que activemos la capacidad total del domo una gran incógnita , solo el tiempo nos dará las añoradas respuestas , los merodeadores nos siguen hostigando aunque ya no armen grande ataque a gran escala , para fines de este año el glasear llegara al domo , espero que los sistemas de reciclamiento de aguas y aire sean lo suficientemente para mantener con vida a todos los habitantes de domo , los trabajos de exploración r la busque da de mas ambientes del domo continua , le toro día encontraron la mina del domo , el lugar de donde extraían sus materiales , pero para trabajarlo necesitamos urgentemente el pleno funcionamiento de la planta de energía yo creo que para estas navidad , el funcionamiento de la planta será efectivo , las preguntas existenciales sobre que somos para los habitantes , que son ellos , de donde vinieron , que somos , como es que llegaron al domo , quienes construyeron el domo , cual fue su fin y otros mas , serán las incógnitas que son prioritaria para la junta , todos los lideres quieren saber mas sobre este complejo...algún día podremos ubicar las respuestas a todas nuestras interrogantes en la pregunta general , por que llegamos aquí , espero que en el futuro cercano encontrar las respuestas a todas las interrogantes...

DIA 12 del mes

Melques

Los días pasan la vida dentro del domo transcurre sin mas sobresaltos , al final llega los últimos vigías de las torres mas cercanas , el glaciar llegaría en pocos días , la actividad de los merodeadores era casi inexistente como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado , el desasosiego de la ausencia de ataque hacia temer lo pero para los defensores del domo , los días de festejo se acercan todos los departamentos se alistan para el día de celebración , el día tan esperado del funcionamiento de la central de energía seria para ese días , mientras tanto los técnicos instalaban nuevos equipos y defensas dentro del domo , estas eran armas de pulso fabricadas con los repuestos del ejercito motorizados del hangar 4 y 5 que era donde se encontraban los robots y equipos livianos y pesados , a una semana de la ceremonia la pared de hielo cubre por completo el domo , los recintos del exterior son abandonadlos , para evitar la muerte por congelamiento de los vigías , comienzas los preparativos de emergencia en caso de un ataque la defensa tendría que defenderse en un área mas pequeña , el domo de cultivo ,esto hacia que las armas usadas sean de calibre mediano , se comienza la construcción de un torreón de donde se comandaría cualquier defensa , de repente se anuncia que se suprimirán cualquier festejo , pues este invierno seria le, mas cruel de todos los que ya habían pasado , se temía por la supervivencia del domo los lideres comenzaron a diseñar los sistemas de supervivencia del domo apara cualquier circunstancia que se apareciera , el día anunciado , llega , la central 1 de energía es activada la energía fluye a través de los primeros 3 niveles , por el momento solo se puso en funcionamiento una de los generadores de apoyo dentro de tres días se pondría en uso el principal y dos secundarios mas que eran los que faltaban activar , una ves echo esto la energía dejaría de ser una preocupación y se podrían usar muchas de las maquinarias para el bien de la comunidad y para una mas fácil exploración y reparación de daños , estaban todos atentos a los nuevos dictámenes cuando de repente un sonido penetrante de garras rasgando metal pone en alerta a los defensores del domo una de las paredes del primer nivel presentaba grietas , algo estaba intentando pasar a través de el , el pánico se generalizo se temía lo pero , la oportuna previsión de la junta calmo a los habitantes , los hombre fueron llamados a la lucha , los jóvenes a la defensa y el demás personal fue mandado a trabajos en otros niveles , se intento asta el ultimo día recoger los mas posible de las cosechas antes de que los campos se tiñeran de sangre y no se pueda sembrar en ellos , la defensa fue preparada , los ingenieros le dieron 3 días a lo que fuere para terminar de pasar el blindaje principal e ingresar adentro , se armaron 3 cañones pesados para matara lo que saliera de ese agujero , la muerte de lo que salga daría un punto de apoyo en la defensa del domo , los defensores estaban en alerta , la cuenta regresiva comenzaba , el ataque era eminente , un ataque en un espacio tan pequeño seria funesto para los defensores , se insto a dar el todo por el todo por el bien de la supervivencia de los niños y madres.

Llega el día esperado los cañones y otras armas están dirigidos al punto en le que saldrá el animal , un vigía los confirmaba momentos antes era un gigantesco topo de los merodeadores , la artillería debería abatirlo rápidamente para poder luchar con ventaja contra los merodeadores que vendrían detrás de este , un gran sonido y polvadera anuncian la destrucción del muro , sale la cabeza del animal este cae abatido por los disparos de artillería pesada , lo que hacer que al caer muerto los merodeadores solo puedan entrar por las rendijas que estaban alrededor del gigantesco animal , comienzan a aparecer los merodeadores de avanzada esto san abatidos por artillería ligera , la pesada es guardada y es remplazada por cañones de plasma montados sobre ballestas , esta arma rustica seria alimentada por el generados secundario recién inaugurado , los trabajos finas de de activación de los demás son acelerados , la supervivencia era el fin supremo en ese momento , de repente de las entrañas del animal entra el grueso de merodeadores de asalto , estos se habían tardado porque estaban comiéndose las entrañas de topos paras poder entrar mas fácilmente hacia el interior , la primera oleada de ataque cae abatida por una ráfaga de artillería , solo los cañones ligeros no dejabas de dispara , las ballesta y otros tenia que ser defendidas hasta que estas fueran cargadas Melques y Querveros se encargaron personalmente de la defensa y correcta utilización de las armas para evitar cualquier mal funcionamiento.

La defensa estaba funcionando pero la acumulación de cadáveres menguagua la visibilidad y evitaba un adecuado contraataque , por las noche se fueron procesando algunos de los cadáveres , se rescataba lo mas que se pudiera de ellos , los huesos , grasa y sobre todo las pieles , la treguas nocturnas no eran suficiente , de repente una oleada ataca agresivamente uno de los flancos , la poca visibilidad de de otros flancos hicieron presa fácil esta línea de defensa todos los defensores perecieron , sus compuertas de apoyo fueron selladas , se había perdido el flanco izquierdo , un día para la activación , y el 45 de las defensores habían perecido o abandonado o reubicado sus armas , cada ves la situación era apremiante , de repente una alarma aturde a loa merodeadores , se da a orden de retirada , nadie entiende el pro que pero obedece , de repente un gran sonido retumba en los recintos , los demás generadores acababan de poner se en funcionamiento la defensa automática estaba siendo activada , una lluvia de láser cae sobre todos los merodeadores sucumbiendo en la escaramuza mas del 80 de los atacantes , los restantes huye salvando su vida , la victoria fue total , la defensa del domo había sido perfeccionada , para evitar mas ataque los láser son apuntados hacia el agujero que había excavados el topo , el hoyo fuera cerrado con una carga explosiva que cerro entre tramos todo el túnel excavado por el enemigo , el aire se estaba contaminando por la descomposición de los cuerpo , todos fueron llamados para ayudar en el procesamiento de los cadáveres , la gran parte fue usada como combustible de las calderas de calefacción así como para la obtención de grasa y se recuperaron todas las pieles , solo la carne que era fresca fue almacenada como combustible , en frigoríficos especialmente diseñados , la capacidad era pequeña pero pronto se construiría un fricer mas generoso en una de las alas recién descubiertas que se convertirían en ele granero y despensa del domo. , procesar todos los cadáveres tomo una semana de arduo trabajo , la armería se reubico e un a de alas del domo , una de las de pared mas gruesa , además de taller se hizo un almacén para las osamenta que servirían de insumo para la fabricación de municiones de ballesta y otros , como armaduras para los oficinales e infantería , las mujeres se encargaron de la confección de nuevas prendas , las del materiales mas gruesos como d los de cuero de topo fueron para los lideres de todas las dependencias así como también para los vigías y la guardias de vigilancia diaria , nada era desperdiciado , todo era usado , los cráneos se convertían en cascos de batalla , la dura cabeza de los merodeadores era un adecuado casco para la infantería , además , las corazas de los topos y merodeadores se fueron transformando en armaduras pesadas y ligeras , los dientes eran transformados en flechas , ay así nada era desperdiciad , hasta los tendones eran usados como hilos para coser los abrigos y armaduras de los soldados , al año del ataque los trabajos de reparación del muro comenzaron los materiales fueron fundidos de los restos de la puerta y minerales recién sacados de la mina , Grego encontró maquinaria en una de las alas cercanas al ala de las minas , al parecer también tenían una fabrica de metales , esta se puso en funcionamiento de inmediato , a media reparación una vos de alerta sobresalto a todos algo salía de entre los montones de tierra eras unos merodeadores diferentes a los demás las ballestas no les hicieron nada , solo el acertado disparo cruzado de los láser de todo calibre de la defensa automatizada salvo a muchos de una muerte segura aun así muchos cayeron tanto en la defensa como en la huida del lugar , la final terminaros de caer hasta el ultimo de estos mejorados merodeadores , como los demás fueron también procesados , pero la bióloga a cargo de las investigaciones solicito un ejemplar para analizarlo y estudiarlo Quira estaba muy interesada en estos nuevos especimenes , y quería saber el por que de estas nuevas especies , después de un año de reparaciones el muro fue concluidos para satisfacción de los habitantes de repente la sensación de calor en aumento hacían temer que algo no estaba bien , Náu. Y Grog detectaron el problema, ele aire estaba saturado mas allá de los limites de purificación, le entradas de aire fresco deberían de ser ampliadas hasta alcanzar la superficie del glasear que estaba sobre ellos para que la gente no muriera de asfíxica.

La actividades para evitar que el aire sea mal utilizado, se limitaron a los mas mínimo solo los lugares de técnicos y el área de fundición mantuvieron sus niveles de aire determinado, la empresa de construcción de una tubería llamaba a todos los que quisieran ayudar para la conformación de cuadrillas para que se colocaran tuberías hasta llegar al exterior donde ubicarían las nuevas capuchas de colección de aire, a prueba de congelamiento. Las labores comenzaron de inmediato , la labores eran contra el tiempo con cuadrillas que trabajaban sin descanso el enemigo mortal era la rapidez con la que los hielos avanzaban y congelaban renuevo las tuberías , los trabajos consumían recursos importantes , los cadáveres que servían como combustible de los calentadores , ya eran escasos , pero al fin uno de los túneles llego a la superficie y rápidamente se completó una a de las rejillas de toma gracias a un novedoso mecanismo que se extendía de forma telescópica para sellar el agujero , este era reforzado por dentro con diferentes barras como una sombrilla , esto hacia que el agujero estuviese expuesto por poco tiempo , este fue un factor critico para evitar el ingreso de agresores desde la superficie , dos meses después se concluyeron la colocación de las 6 tuberías que alimentarían a el domo , era un gran triunfo , las reservas de aire estaban garantizadas , al normalizarse los niveles de oxigeno de todos los niveles y pasar a un estado de alerta verde al fin , las labores de exploración r excavación de las áreas aun no exploradas continuaron , tan solo a la fecha se había explorado un 70 del complejo.

Dos años tardo el estabilizar y poner en funcionamiento pleno lo ya descubierto además en un golpe de suerte se descubre uno de las salas anexas de mando del domo este era u hallazgo importante pues mandaría que el hallazgo mas importante seria el encontrar de manera definitiva la sala principal de mando , la cual aun no había sido encontrada a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos el personal principalmente de los lidere a cargo , dos meses después de grandes esfuerzos ya no había nada que descubrir al parecer todo apuntaba que el mando principal estaba situados fuera del domo , y que estas solo eras el anexo de todo el complejo inicial , al dar energía y vida a todo el complejo , los avances , la enseñanza y todos los aspectos del domo hicieron de este una ciudad de la cultura y el desarrollo a pesar de su limitado poder bélico el cual se reducía a algunas pocas armas modernas y armas medievales de defensa como arcos , flechas , ballestas y catapultas , de repente un golpe de fortuna de manera casi accidental unos comandos al azar realizados por un niño que jugaba en unos tableros de control de las salas anexas encontradas abre una compuerta grande en una de las áreas mas insospechadas del domo , así es que se descubre el añilillo de ultimo recurso , la sala de comando de exilio donde se planeaba y se dirigía todos los ataques y defensas del domo , además cede del equipo de huida del domo , en este anillo se encontraban las cápsulas y vehículos de huida en caso de perdida completa del domo , curiosamente se encontró que todo fue abandonado en algún momento de la batalla cuando todo se dio por perdido , los trabajos denotaron que un topo se topo accidentalmente con unas de las zonas de evacuación del domo , los que se encontró fue una a masacre completa , cuerpos mutilados por aquí y por aya casi ninguna de las calaveras encontradas estaba completas o en buen estado fue una masacre terrible , los equipos todos fueron destrozados por las bestias es su afán de comerse ala gente que se refugiaba en su interior , nada pudo sobrevivir a tal ataque , la presencia de armas era poca , la masacre fue total , todos los trabajadores guardaron una minuto de silencio por los muertos , pero notaron que esta sala tenia comunicación a otra , se veía como las garras de los topos intentaron destruir las compuertas de cierre de otro de los sectores , el domo mostró sus secretos ,. Se demostró como varios vehículos diseñados para salir excavando salieron de sus compuertas de embarque , no fueron muchos los que se salvaron , pero también se ve que varias de las cápsulas no lograron salir muchos de los mecanismos de gatillo estaban en sus lugares iniciales , al parecer el complejo se quedo sin energía por completo el huir se hizo imposible , eso quizá explicaría el porque había gente viviendo en el domo después de que llegaron ellos a este mundo , otro compartimiento mostró que había naves de mayor armamento , pues se encontró una nave grande con escolta que nunca salio , esto hacia pensar que una compuerta de salida de naves estaba sepultada bajo los murallas de protección de ese flanco , el desenterrarlas no estaba en los planes de los habitantes , los que se quería era el mejoramiento del domo de todo sus sistemas y la total implementación en pos de una mejor vida , la construcción de nuevas armas de defensa pesadas fue una de las nuevas tareas dadas a los maestros armeros , esto con el fin de una mejor defensa dentro de domo y fuera de el si era necesario.

A fines de ese año se encontraron las demás salidas o todas las estaciones de control del compelo , 2 años tardaron en poner todo a funcionar , en el transcurso de estro , se hizo una de las mayores obras de salubridad del domo , la falta de espacio era evidente , la incineración se tomo como la salida practica ala falta de espacio para sepultar a los muertos , adema se construyo en el nivel inferior un complejo de reciclaje , purificación y potabilizacion de agua , además de almacén principal de todo el domo , la única unidad superior de liquido elemento era el contenedor del nivel de sembrío , además se construyo un gran refrigerador para almacenaje de carne , convirtiendo al antiguo almacén solo para carne de merodeador y otros alimentos , las temperaturas se adecuaban a los requerimientos de cada alimento , junto este se construyeron 3 grandes graneros para el almacén de granos.

Los meses pasaban una gran celebración se dio ala culminación de todas las obras de mejoramiento , pero a los lideres les esperaba la mayor prueba poner en funcionamiento el salón de comando principal , eso se logro a la culminación de ese año , al fin obtendrían la respuesta a sus interrogantes , todo lo que no sabían , que era este complejo , ele por que de su construcción , por que es que fue abandonado , cuales fueron las causa de las masacre s encontradas a lo largo de todos los trabajos en los diferentes niveles , por que todos los niveles no fueron igualmente deterioraros y lo mas importante que paso con la gente que alguna ves estuvo en estos recintos y si la gente que encontraron son sobrevivientes o refugiados del exterior que encontraron es estas ruinas un refugio del agreste exterior , todas las preguntas de la junta serian disipadas o no esa era la gran pregunta generas , una ves que todos los sistemas se encontrón en operación , se le dio el video para que se a reproducido , la maquina dijo que tardaría tres meses en traducirla , la espera seria larga pero aun había un lugar que no había sido explorado por todos los recursos que implicaría su exploración , este era el acceso a un enorme túnel elipsoidal que aun tenia rieles y otros carriles que demostraron que alguna ves fue un medio de transporte usado , pero a donde llega y por que fue echo , eran todos una incógnita , solo quedaba esperar a que la computadora a que descifre el contenido de la caja negra a la que llamaron ala caja de Pandora por contener los secretos de este domo , increíblemente a parte de esta caja la computadora se disculpo por no tener registros de nada comunico además a sus nuevos operadores que todas sus memoria no eran guardadas en el salón de mando , les comento que eran guardados en otro sito , mas no sabia. , la única preocupación fue este sellado de este túnel porque era un punto que vulneraba terriblemente el medio del domo , muy cerca de las áreas de residencia y del hospital , con todos los materiales de refacción que se encontró en todo lugar de l domo se construyó un muro , no muy grueso , pero en compensación con varios niveles de plataformas todas sonde se podría armar toda una defensa , se colocaron cañones láser al frente , además de armas de mas corto alcance como ballestas , y puertesillas para arqueros , era en si todo una compuerta de defensa , las parte media era una compuerta vertical que se habría para poder entrar cosas del exterior en caso de cómo antes los cadáveres obstaculizasen la visión de los defensores , además se implemento en los rieles un transporte con ruedas que facilitaría por medio de un brazo mecánico el izamiento y transporte del cadáver de los merodeadores que pudieran atacar , pues así como ellos ante en la pelea de inicio de la era glasear , parecía que los derrumbe fue una manera de detener un ataque enemigo debido que en una de las excavaciones superficiales se encontró el cadáver de un merodeador enterrado bajo toneladas de escombros , con la tierra nueva de esta excavaciones se cambio la tierra llena de sangre que sobre la parte superior de domo que era donde se cultivaba el ponerla de nuevo en funcionamiento , casi a finales de los trabajos en las áreas de cultivo una noticia estremeció a los lideres , la caja de Pandora terminaba de ser descifrada.

Por fin se sabría todos los secretos tras el complejo y su llegada a este desolado planeta.


End file.
